


Adrift

by Castiels_Angel_Radio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Rehabilitation, Size Difference, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Angel_Radio/pseuds/Castiels_Angel_Radio
Summary: His schedule never changed. It's the same every twenty-four hours of every seven days a week of every three hundred and sixty-five days a year. To most this would grow tiresome but to Dean it meant that he was in control of his day, his week, his life. Not like before, when he was taken from his family at just fifteen years old, everything happened so spontaneously and so fast that weeks turned into years and years turned into half a decade in hell. Dean was at the mercy of an Alpha who had less than none. He was found and rescued at the age of nineteen and reunited with his family once again. Now Dean owns the family business and is living happily in his small hometown, Soux Falls Tx. but a stranger that appears out of nowhere could shake up some major problems for the secluded little town.





	1. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Talk of past Violence/Rape  
> After effects of prolonged Rape/Torture  
> Angst

It was the same every morning, every day really.

At Six o'clock sharp his phone would blare that ear splitting shrill of an alarm clock sound. Dean would immediately switch it off and head for the shower, otherwise he wouldn't make it out of bed if he used the ol' five more minutes copout we all know that never worked.

His showers were the only part of his morning schedule that were subject to change, it just depends on what dream he had the night before and last night wasn't very pleasant so no morning knot for him today. 

After he's showered he puts on his overworked blue jeans over a pair of fresh boxers and his faded leather jacket over a black tee. His shorter shower leaving him time to comfortably put on his work boots instead of rushing out the door and putting them on while driving.

The short drive to Pam's Dinner is only half of his favorite part of the day, the other part being his job.

About Ten years ago he inherited the family business after the untimely death of his parents. At first his brother Sam was there to help while he was still in high school, but when College came around he had less time to help out. Dean understood, he always wanted Sam to follow his dreams just as he did and when Sam graduated from medical school Dean was there cheering the loudest for his baby brother.

Working was hard without his parents on the boat with him but almost three years after Sam left for College Dean met a like minded Alpha and hired him to help out. If it weren't for Benny, Dean probably would have lost the business.

Six years later and they're the best of friends, meeting every morning at Pam's for breakfast before heading out for a long days work.

Pam's was a kickback Dinner, 80's and 90's rock to be exact. Records hung on every wall along with pictures and artwork of the artist or groups, black booths with red accents lined the walls and tables filled the empty space around the bar which seats six.

"Benny!" Dean greats his friend with a hug after entering the dinner and walking to their preferred table in the corner. "So how was the trip? See any sharks?"

"Oh yeah, we got some pretty incredible pictures too. Thanks again brother Donna loved it, we both did" He smiles and takes his seat.

"I told you Poza Rica was the best place to go for a vacation, Mexico city would have been way too busy for New Year's" Dean takes the last seat and says a good morning to the other two sat at the table. "Mornin' Ash, Bobby"

The dinners owner, Pamela Barnes, walks over and smiles as she sets down a hot cup of black coffee. "Can I get you the usual darlin'?"

"Why yes you can" Dean smiles back at the lovely Beta before she walks away to place his order of eggs, bacon and hashbrowns.

"Do you ever do anythin' different?" Bobby looks up from his newspaper before folding it and placing it under his plate.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint" Dean smiles before sipping the steaming hot liquid.

"Old man and at only thirty, it's a shame really" Ash speaking with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Tough talk Beta, especially when you're outnumbered three to one" Dean smiles as he teases his friend.

"Well it's three on three if you count me and Pamela" Jo adds from behind the bar and both Betas smile.

"Four to three! We win!" A bold Alpha voice yells from the kitchen.

"Thanks for that Meg" The Beta smiles as he raises his hands in mock defeat before laughing and finishing his breakfast.

"No problem Ash" She smiles before slapping the bell and calling out Dean's order. "Alright who got the old man special? Got an extra walker on the side if you need it" That gets everyone to chuckle.

"Haha, laugh it up but I don't mind knowing exactly what's gonna happen in my day. Thanks Jo" Dean takes his plate and as always eats half the bacon first before he even touches his eggs.

"Well I bet you didn't see this comin'" Bobby states as the sun begins to rise revealing a completely red sky.

"See what?" Dean looks in the direction Bobby was and sees the sky. "That's it? Kinda cool actually" He smiles before digging into his eggs and hashbrowns.

"If there's red skies in the mornin', all sailors take warnin'" Both Ash and Bobby say at the same time.

"Take warning in what? And what's with the red skies?" Dean pushes his plate back and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"You don't know the legend behind red skies in the mornin'?" Dean shakes his head to Bobby's question.

"Well you how when an omega goes into heat and there eyes turn red?" Ash jumps in and his dad grumbles under his breath.

"Well, yeah but never actually seen it before" Dean says.

"That's where the red skies part comes from. There out there, just waiting for you and the sun supposedly catches the red off their eyes and creates the red sky" Ash shutters and shakes his head as if to jar the memory of one from his mind.

"Omegas?" Dean looks between everyone tilting his head.

"You see what Jr. forgot to mention here was that Alpha's would go missin' off small vessels after a red mornin' sky. Stories spread of Omegas who don't find a mate turnin' into these creatures that are forever locked in heat. The legend started after a creature was seen draggin' a man to the depths with red eyes and a beautiful scent like an Omega in heat"

"What are they?" Dean listens but is not quite sure if he believes the tale.

"No one knows for sure, they've been called Sirens before and the name just stuck" Bobby finishes his coffee and picks up the newspaper from under his plate.

"That's just a story, I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation out there" Dean finishes off his coffee too and scarfs down the last bits of his bacon.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you ever wonder why there ain't any Omegas around anymore? There used to be few years back, while you were still missin'" Dean looks down at that. "They just started disappearin' one day and the story got adopted as a local legend" The older Alpha flips a few pages then straightens the newspaper in his hands.

"Alright enough folklore. You ready to get goin' Benny?" Dean stands and tosses enough cash on the table to cover their breakfast.

"Well I guess I can't let my boss go out alone now can I?" Benny stands as well and says a goodbye to the girls before he and Dean walk for the exit.

"You watch your backs out there. Sirens'll draw you in with a scent, one like you've never experienced before. Once you smell it they start a singin' and makin' ya see silly. You never know what their little ploy's gonna be, they can even look human you know" Bobby calls out before the boys could leave.

"We'll be careful" Dean smiles as he gets in his car.

He stops by the gas station to top off his tank before heading to work, the fill up station was operated by the customer, the town being so small in all their wasn't any point in having anyone work there. You just pay before you pump then you're on your way again, no hassle.

The drive to the docks is even shorter than the one from his house but Dean loved driving his car even in this small of a town. The 67 Impala used to belong to his old man so it also has alot of sentimental value.

Dean parks in his usual spot, he and Benny get out and head down the main dock. The sound of sailors cursing and singing rung about as well as boat engines, sounding anywhere from running smoothly to needing some major tune ups.

The crashing of waves could barely be heard over the screeching gulls that scavenge around the musty wet dock. Waiting in the last spot was his other baby, a sleek white fishing boat with bold black lettering across the back, Poughkeepsie. Dean always intended to change the name but after so many years it kinda grew on him and now he can't think of a better name anyhow.

As soon as Dean steps aboard he breathes in the smell of salt and seaweed and fresh bait. "Ahh. It's good to be home"

"Didn't you go out yesterday?" Benny looks over as he grabs a clipboard that hung right inside the small wheelhouse.

"Yeah but it's not the same alone. I can do it it's just nice to have family with you" Dean says with a smile.

"I feel you brother. So how about I check the gear this time and you check off the list?" Benny smiles and holds the clipboard out to Dean.

"Ha! I didn't miss you that much" They each laugh and Benny smiles. "Fishing line, checked!" Ever since he was a kid his Mom and Dad would let him help out on the boat and he loved it, but after he was taken checking the gear was his was of soothing the Alpha in him to control everything.

"Figured that even I couldn't get you to change your schedule" Benny crosses off -Line on his list.

"Is that like a thing? Rods checked!" Dean then lifts one of the panels on the boat and starts checking the engine over.

"Is what a thing?" Benny marks off each individual part that Dean checks then helps him get out of the small, knee high engine room and locks the floor panel back into place.

"My schedule and people trying to get me to change it" Dean pops open an orange trunk along the side of the deck and counts out all the lifejackets, checks the inflatable liferaft over for holes, and opens a medium sized orange box, marked 'S.O.S' on the side in silver reflective material. The box contained a flair gun with five flairs to go with it and two additional handheld flairs, a waterproof flashlight and waterproof matches, as well as whistles incase the flairs get lost or run out and the box itself can be used as a flotation device if needed. 

Dean places the box back in the trunk and counts the thick gray blankets that lined the bottom of the trunk, they would probably never be used due to the warmer day weather in the gulf of Mexico but it's always good to be prepared. The temperature can become very frigid at night, even more so if you get wet. "It's like it bugs people. Life gear checked!"

"Well it's not that. We just don't understand how you can do the same thing every day and it not get old, that's all" Benny leans against the Captain's chair and flips to the next page on the clipboard.

"Alright fine. Instead of going to our usual spot-" Dean hesitates for a second then continues. "You can pick where we set up shop" Dean passes Benny as he sits in his chair and turns on the navigational system.

"You serious?" Benny looks at him with a big grin.

"Yeah, why not. I guess everything doesn't have to be the same. Navigation checked!" Dean turns on the Marine VHF radio systems and waits a minute before he hails the harbormaster. -"Fishing vessel Poughkeepsie to Soux Falls harbor, radio check. Acknowledge?"-

-"This is harbormaster to Poughkeepsie, we read you loud an' clear"-

Dean smiles. -"I see the Sirens aren't keeping you from your job"-

-"Well that's cuz I dont have to be in a boat in the water. Lets see, where can I put you down for today? The usual spot?"-

"Where we headed to Benny?" Dean looks to his Deck Officer.

"Out by Bayou vista point" He says as he checks -Radio off the list.

"Oh you want some yellowfin do ya?"

"Yes sir, I want me some tuna tonight!" Benny chuckles.

"Alright sounds good" -"Poughkeepsie to harbormaster, put us down for Bayou vista point. Over"-

-"Bayou vista huh? You usually don't go for yellowfin till March"-

-"Eh. Benny changed my mind and he apparently wants tuna for dinner"-

-"The point it is. I'll let the Louisiana fish and game know you're comin'"-

-"Thanks Bobby, Poughkeepsie out"-

-"Stay safe out there boys, looks like it's gonna be a gloomy one. Harbormaster out"-

Dean ends communications and turns on the Chirp sonar system. "Sonar checked!"

"That's not on the list yet" Benny looks up from the clipboard and smirks. "It's buggin' you now isn't it?"

"Nope. . . Not even a little" Dean turns the sonar off and walks around the other Alpha to continue checking gear. "Fire extinguisher checked!"

Dean thinks about it for moment but the Alpha in him couldn't let it go. "Actually can I see the clipboard for a second?" Dean adds -Sonar to the bottom of the list then crosses it off.

"Really?" Benny chuckles and shakes his head. "Well I'll take the win that I got"

"How about you finish the checklist while I go get the bait?" Dean raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Seriously?"

"Already changed one thing today, why stop there?"

"In the six years I've worked with you, you've never let me go anywhere near it, always doin' it yourself" Benny says in disbelief of what he had just heard.

"That's because I'm a total control freak who has to do everything perfectly. But maybe you're right. I've been doing the same thing for thirteen years now, maybe it's time I change some things up"

"Alright! Make that a win for both of us" Benny smiles as he takes the clipboard back, starting on the rest of the checklist.

Dean steps back onto the dock and makes his way to the bait station. He grabs two buckets and fills one with small whole mackerel and the other with larger chunks of cut up fish.

"You goin' out Winchester?" A lovely voice asked from behind him.

Dean looks up to see a beautiful woman with long red curls, a blue satin dress and a matching black cloak. "Yes I am. Hello Rowena"

"Hello dear. Should have figured two strapping Alpha broots such as yourselves wouldn't let an old legend keep you down" She smiles but hurries out of Dean's way, as to not get fish guts on her nice new heals.

"It's just a story. It's not like anyone's ever actually seen it happen right?" Dean hauls the buckets of fish onto the deck and grabs a rag to wipe any blood off his hands.

"Oh on the contrary my boy. Sailors have been claiming to see the same incident time and time again, each with only slightly different context. I've seen one, even your very own Robert Singer has seen one"

"Bobby? When?" Dean knits his eyebrows together and cocks his head.

"Fifteen years ago me and my son decided to come to America from Scotland and Mr. Singer just happened to be in town on a long fishing trip, said he was headed back to the states and could take me and my son with him if we'd like. We were about a day out from the harbor when we all started hearing cries for help, that's when I spotted it, something was moving in the water toward the boat. Before I knew it the creature jumped up, grabbed ahold of my boy Fergus and drug him to the depths all before he could even utter a scream"

"I didn't know you had a son" Dean looks over just as Benny leans against the outside of the wheelhouse.

"But don't let my story stop you, any Siren would be foolish to toil with you boys. I just came down to tell you that you'll be getting more than expected this trip and to keep your eyes open" And with that she's off with her heals a clicking down the dock as she goes.

"What do you think she means by that?" Benny asks cautiously.

Dean shrugs and steps aboard his vessel. "Maybe we're gonna hit the tuna jackpot" He smiles then takes up the buckets full of bait as Benny lifts the panel that hides the insulated cargo hold and places the buckets inside. "Help me with the ice?" Benny nods and they walk back over to the bait station, Dean tosses down a Fifty then both grab two large bags of ice and dump them into the cargo hold, they repeat this process till it was half full then the panel gets locked back into place again.

Once he was satisfied Dean looses the ropes tying the boat to the dock then sets a course for Bayou vista point. It takes them almost two hours to reach their destination and by now the sun should be shining brighter than in the morning gloom, but the further out they go finds them in thicker and heavier fog.

Dean sets up the Chirp sonar before walking out on deck and helping Benny set up their fishing rods. They don't get anything on sonar until 9:00, that's when the first one bites. "We got one!" Dean yells to his snoozing partner as he dashes for the rod that got a bite, they take turns reeling the fish in and steering the boat propeller away from the line. It takes them Forty-five minutes to get their catch on board and they measure it at 27 inches.

"Oh she's a beauty, couldn't be less than three hundred pounds" Benny admires the vibrant plump fish before they dress it and place it in with the ice, insuring that both sides are covered as well as packaging the inside with ice to keep the fish at peak freshness.

They don't get another bite till almost 1:30, this one takes only Twenty minutes to bring aboard. Good thing because it was only 25 inches, too small to be considered legal, so the boys pull the hook from its mouth and release it back into the ocean. 

As luck would have it they immediately land another bite and begin the long battle that is to come. The fish was massive, measuring in at a whopping 45 inches and taking nearly an hour and a half to bring aboard.

"Son of a bitch you're huge!" Dean gawks as they dress the fish just as the last and place the monster tuna next to the other. "Hey you think we beat the record for largest yellowfin?"

"With that sucker we may have" Benny smiles and Dean does the same.

"We should probably get these two back so the first one doesn't spoil" Dean says.

"Good idea, don't wanna be wastin' money now do we?" Benny locks the floor panel back into place as Dean sets a course back home.

They arrive back at the docks just an hour later thanks to the current being in their favor. Dean backs the boat into the unloading zone and calls for Bobby.

"I see you boys got back safe" Bobby whistles as he spots the two yellowfin aboard. "Mighty fine catch you got there, I recon that'd be over a thousand for each of you. Course we gotta sample it first"

"Be my guest" Dean smiles and helps Benny cut the heads and tails off the fish then they tie a rope to the tuna's tail so the small crane can lift it off the deck to weigh it. The numbers bounced back and forth at first but eventually stop at 352.1 Lbs.

"I knew it!" Benny rubs his hands together and smiles as the second fish is being hoisted off the boat and into processing facility. The monstrous catch weighing in at 410.5 Lbs. "So close! Just Forty more pounds and we'd of had the record. That's okay, how we lookin' on the inside?"

After Bobby takes a core sample and sliver of meat from each fish he looks at the color, fat and double checks if there were any signs of parasites. "Looks good, both have a nice dark red color with damn near perfect fat marbling throughout. I can give you $3.50 a pound for the first and $4 for the second. That's $2,874 total"

"Awesome. We're gonna head back out, try to catch one last yellowfin, how about we settle up then?"

"Works for me. Just be careful" Bobby hands one of the workers his clipboard and informs them that Mr. Winchester has not been paid just incase he's home by the time they get back.

"We will be, I promise" Dean sets a course back to the spot they just came from and this trip takes about the same time as the first. 

The fog hadn't let up, in fact it had gotten thicker and the sun was starting it's decent behind the horizon. They get set up and again as luck would have it land a bite first thing.

"We're on!" Dean rushes over to the rod with foot after foot of line being drawn into the depths by the potential catch.

Benny makes sure all the other lines were out of the water before manning the wheel and waiting for directions.

"Go starboard! Starboard! . . Reverse, reverse, reverse!" Dean reels and reels and reels but the fish just wouldn't give in, it's fight was so strong it takes them a few miles south of their previous location before half the line was reeled back in. That's when Dean feels the line jolt and as soon as the fish came it was gone. 

"Son of a bitch! It pulled the hook" He reels the rest of the line in and detaches the now straight piece of metal before tossing it in a bucket full of broken and pulled hooks.

Dean looks up and could barely see two feet in front of him, that's when he smells it. A scent so beautiful he would have walked right off the boat in order to find it if Benny hadn't of stopped him.

The sky was dark and heavy, the very air stood still and everything was quiet. Too quiet. Too still. Even the ocean ceased to make a noise.

"Hey uh, how about we head back, this fog doesn't look like it's gonna be goin anywhere. What do you say?" Benny smelled it too and it sent a shiver down his spine, he wasn't one to believe stories but this was just too close to what Bobby had described earlier.

"Oh come on, don't tell me a little story has you spooked. There is no such thing as Sirens or whatever you wanna call them. Just mishaps that people block out and fill in with something that makes sense. Now come on I wanna see where that's coming from" 

Dean walks to the wheelhouse and slowly advances toward the smell, as they get closer the beautiful scent twists with fear letting off a harsh and pungent smell. Soon both Alphas began to hear light notes, a mixture of wind chimes and singing almost hypnotic to the mind mixed with the scent. They both start to worry when they see a rainbow of colors light up the sky. "What do you suppose that is?"

"Don't know but we should leave it be, ain't none of our business" Benny was visibly nervous and was fumbling around with his jacket zipper.

Soft cries could be heard just out of reach. "Wait shh!" Dean hushes his friend just before an ear splitting scream rips through the silence, it was desperate and full of pain.

Dean stops the boat when the lights were right beside them and the scent seemed to double in potency. "Hello? Is someone there?"

No answer.

"We can help you if you need it"

Again no answer.

Dean begins to wonder about the legend and about what Rowena had said but overall dismisses it once again. Another scream rings out allowing the boys to pinpoint where it was coming from. In the midst of vessel wrecking rocks was a small trash pile with colored plastics and glass lit up by what looks to be a flair and in the middle of it looked to be a person holding onto a flotation device. They both catch the red glint that couldn't be anything else but a pair of eyes staring back at them.

"Dean we need to go. Now" Benny looks at Dean with fear in his eyes and a knot in his stomach.

Then Dean does the unexpected. He strips himself of everything except his boxers then dives into the water.

"Dean!" Benny tries to stop him but he was too late, his friend was already halfway to his grave, so he thought.

When Dean gets to the mystery figure he hesitates to reach out at first but the small whimpers pull him in. "Hello?" 

Once again the red eyes were staring back at him and tears could be seen by the red light of the flair that burned in his hand. It was quieter than a whisper but Dean heard it. "Please"

The voice was weak and frail and Dean was now close enough to see the dark sunken caverns which held the red rubies that blazed up at him. He could see how discolored the Omega's skin was, it had a varying blueish-grey tone to it, despite that Dean still found the Omega to be quite beautiful and attractive.

Dean slowly reaches out and places his hand on the Omega's back who in turn flinches at the touch. "It's okay, I can help you"

The Omega seemed to be debating on whether or not to trust Dean but in the end gave up, he drops the flair and swam the best he could into Dean's arms. He was shivering and shaking uncontrollably having had been in the water for a while now and the worst part was, he was in heat.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you somewhere safe and warm, okay?" The Omega nods and clings to Dean as he swims back to the boat. "Benny! Help us up"

"Dean? What the hell were you thinking!? You could have died!" Benny pulls them aboard and Dean removes the seaweed that was stuck to the mans body, he notices the Omega's lack of clothing and their significant size difference but tries not to stare. Benny takes the blankets out from the orange trunk and wraps them around Dean and the Omega.

"He needs help Benny. Take us back" Dean holds the whimpering Omega close and carefully strokes his back. "Shit it's about two hours back to the docks if we haul ass and another hour and a half to Houston medical, he's not gonna make it"

"What do we do?" Benny looks at the injured Omega now aboard the boat.

"Grab my phone and call Sam, tell him to get over to my place now. If he's at the hospital tell him it's an emergency"

"Alright but you should get him below deck to warm up" Benny suggested.

"Good idea"

Benny grabs Dean's phone from his jeans before shifting the boat to full throttle and setting a course back home. It was dangerous enough during a clear day to go full speed in a small little fishing vessel such as theirs but at night in the midst of this thick fog was almost suicidal, any number of larger vessels could be trolling the waters around Louisiana and Texas. Benny says a silent prayer and hopes that they don't collide with anyone.

Dean stands and hurries to get the Omega down to their small bunk room. Once below deck Dean notices the slew of cuts and bruises that covered his back and chest and well, everywhere. All of that couldn't have been from his time in the water, could it?

The Omegas screams pull Dean from his thoughts and he rushes to comfort the injured man.

"It's okay, here let me help you lay down" Dean eases him down onto his bunk and takes the blanket that was around him and wraps it around the Omega.

When he sees that Dean was almost naked the smell of fear intensifies but regardless the Omega rolls onto his stomach and lifts his ass into the air as best he could, presenting himself for the Alpha.

"No no" Dean assures the Omega that's not what he wants. "I can't- I'm not gonna do that. You're hurt and need help"

The Omega doesn't move from his position at first then slowly slides back down and rolls over, looking over at Dean with confused eyes and a worried look. If the Alpha doesn't want to knot him then what does he want to do with him?

"We need to get you warmed up, you're freezing" Dean makes sure all the covers were tucked around the Omega before he sits across from him on Benny's bunk. He watches as the Omega tosses and turns while shivering and crying out in pain. He couldn't bare to watch the Omega continue to suffer in agony, especially when he's in heat and most likely going to succumb to his injuries. The least he could do is make him comfortable before he passes. 

"Is. . Is there anything I could do, to make you more comfortable?" He tried his best not to make that sound as insinuating as it did but Dean was never good and making things not sound sexual.

The Omega turns to him and stretches out his hand for the Alpha to take. Dean was about to say no then locks eyes with him for a split second and could practically see all the pain and suffering he had endured. He gives in and climbs into his bunk under the covers, the Omega instantly crawls into his arms and burrows his face into the crook of Dean's neck. As carefully as possible he wraps his arms around the shaking man and even runs his fingers through the Omega's raven locks, anything to help warm him from his freezing state.

Dean's scent seems to have a calming effect over the Omega and his skin starts to defrost with the help of the Alpha's warm body. Not long after that Dean feels a cold hand slide up his thigh and grip his cock through the fabric of his boxers. He moans and bucks into the Omega's hand unintentionally. "Don't" He pulls the hand away from his crotch and soothes the Omega by stroking his neck, the only patch of skin not pelted with some form of abuse.

"Alpha. . . Please! Hurts" _'But maybe the Alpha likes it when an Omega hurts, maybe that's what gets this one off'_ He trembles as his heat flairs to unimaginable pain, having gone ignored for two days while in the gulf. "Help. Please!"

It sounded so desperate and so full of need the Alpha's heart actually began to hurt. "I'll help you but I won't knot you. I don't want to hurt you more than you already are" The look of confusion that crossed the Omega's face again was enough to bring tears to Deans eyes. "I won't hurt you, I promise" 

"Alpha please! Please! You can hurt me. Your's to control" He cries as his pain intensifies and grabs a hold of the Alpha's arm. He didn't know what to say or what to do, if it wasn't pain that he was after then what did he want? How could he please the Alpha if he didn't even know what he wanted.

"Please! Please! Anything. Alpha please please! PLEASE!" His pleas turn into screams and he shakes with the pain of his heat, tears soak his skin and blur his vision. "ALPHA!" 

"It's okay. It's okay, it's okay. I'm gonna help you. Just not like that, I am not going to hurt you like that. Just breathe in my scent and hold on to me, we'll be there soon" Dean holds the Omega close and strokes his back to comfort him. He didn't know what else to do until he remembered what his Mother would do for him when he'd have nightmares. He clears his throat and begins to hum a soothing melody for the frightened Omega. He switches between a few different songs that he could remember off the top of his head and makes sure all the blankets were wrapped tight around the shaking man.

"Alpha?" The Omega askes through the Alpha's sweet tune. "Why don't you act like all the others?" His soft voice quivering as he shifts a little. "Is it because I don't wear your brand, or I haven't earned your knot yet? I-I'll be good for you-"

"Shhhh. You're already doing so good" Dean continues humming and not even a minute later the Omega was sound asleep, curled back up against the Alpha's chest and snoring ever so slightly. It was now obvious to Dean that the Omega most definitely attained all or at least most of his injuries prior to his time in the gulf and the smell of blood only confirmed his suspicion. "What did they do to you?"

**. X .**

When they reach the docks Benny calls to Dean and ties the boat up. 

"'Bout' time you two got back, I better see one hell of a fish in there-" Bobby stops dead in his tracks when he sees Dean carrying the Omega. "Boy that better not be what I think it is"

"He needs help Bobby" Dean pushes past the Alpha and rushes to his car. "Where's Sam?"

"Ten minutes out" Benny climbs in the driver's seat as Dean gets in the back, holding the sleeping Omega close and stroking his hair. "Good. Stop by the market first. I need to pick something up to help him through his heat"  
  
Benny pulls up to the market and Dean hurries inside, forgetting that he had shed most of his clothing back on the boat. He goes right for the adult section and grabs the first toy he could find with an inflatable knot then dashes past the cashier, dropping some money on the counter as he left.

He hears the screaming before he's even out of the store. "What happened!?" He slides back into the rear of his car and cradles the crying Omega in his arms.

"Nothing, just started crying out after you left" Benny watches the Omega for a second before shaking his head and continuing the drive to Dean's house.

"It's okay. It's okay. We're gonna get you the help you need" Dean tries his best to comfort the Omega but he didn't know what else to do besides just holding him and promising to take care of him.

When they reach Dean's house, Sam was already there waiting by the front door. "Benny what happened? Where's Dean?"

Dean flings open the back car door. "Sam! He needs help. He needs you"

Sam walks over to the car and could smell the Omega even before he saw him. "Dean who is this?"

"Found him in the gulf while we were out at Vista point, few miles south of it actually" Dean scoops up the now unconscious Omega and runs him into the house, going straight back to the guest bedroom and laying him down on the bed. Sam and Benny follow Dean and watch in horror as the Omega starts to choke and convulse. "Sam do something. Please!"

"Alright, move" Sam sets down and opens his medical case, pulling out a saline bag and handing it to Benny. "Hold this. Dean can you hold him still? I need to get an iv in and some fluids running through him, it'll help"

Sam waits for Dean to restrain the seizing Omega before sterilizing his arm and pushing the iv needle into the main vain on his left arm. That causes the man to scream out in terror as he wakes from his seizure to three Alphas standing over him and an unknown substance trickling into his body.

The Omega reaches for the iv to pull it out but Dean grabs his arm before he could. "NO! Please! Please!" He continues to scream and claw and kick Dean like he was fighting for his life. The Omega was clearly traumatized by whatever happened to him before, enough to scare him into thinking that he needed to escape in order to survive.

"Shhhh. Hey it's okay. We're tryna help you. You're safe here I promise" Dean says as soothing as he could.

"Take 't out . . Please. . . Please! I-I'll be a good boy . . Alpha please! . . I'll obey" Tears pour down the man's face as he loses his fight and surrenders to the Alphas that he thought owned him for the night. "I-I could . . take you all at once. Knots too just please, no drugs"

Sam, Dean and Benny couldn't believe what they had just heard the tiny Omega say. They had no words, no way of knowing what to do for the frightened man crying in front of them.

"We would never hurt you like that, not ever. Okay? We're not like that. We're gonna help you get better. I'm gonna protect you, and whoever did this to you I'm gonna find them and make them pay for what they did" Dean couldn't hold back his tears anymore, hot streams roll down his cheeks when the brightest pair of blue eyes he's ever seen blink up at him looking just as confused as before.

"You mean it?" He was still crying from the pain but it had slowed a little with Dean's words.

"Of course I do. No one deserves to go through what you went through. No one" Dean speaks from experience, he knows what it's like to not have control over his own life, to not be able to stop the pain. He strokes the Omega's cheek gently and wipes away his tears.

"But why? I'm Omega. Born to submit, to be knotted and bred and to be hurt if that's what an Alpha wants"

Dean's pretty sure he just heard the sound of his heart breaking into a million pieces, the Alpha in him wanting to surround and protect the Omega to stop all the pain. "You are so much more than that. So much more"

None of this was making any sense to the poor thing and when he looks back to his arm he started to tense up again.

"It's okay. Sam can you explain what all this is to him please? He's a doctor and he's gonna help"

Sam kneels beside the bed and gently holds the iv line up so the Omega could see. "This won't hurt you" He takes the saline bag from Benny and does the same. "See, just saline. It's sealed, from a hospital and like Dean said I'm a doctor. I'm going to place some tape over your arm to keep the needle from being pulled in your sleep" Sam hands the saline bag back to Benny then places a strip of medical tape over the tube, just above the needle. "Now I'd like to take a look at your injuries, is that alright?"

The blue eyed man nods slowly and reaches for Dean's arm when Sam uncovers his chest.

He tries not to tear up at the sight of the man's beaten and broken skin. "Can you tell me your name?" Sam asks as he runs a gloved hand over the Omega's ribs, checking each for breaks.

He looks between Sam and Benny and Dean then back again. Name? What was his name? He should know this shouldn't he? The man who saved him was called Dean by the one he called Sam and he called the other one Benny, but what was his? The Omega settled for a shake of the head and cries out when Sam finds the ribs that were broken.

"Sorry about that. Does anywhere else hurt?" Sam askes.

"Head. . Back. . And-" He looks down as he brings his legs closer together and curls slightly.

"Are you hurt down there?" Sam's answered with a small nod. "Is it okay if I look?" The Omega tenses again, fear rolling off him and stinging the Alpha's nose. "It's okay. I'm not gonna do anything unless you say it's alright"

He looks up at Dean and clutches his arm tighter. "Can you do it?"

Dean looks over at his brother who nods. "I can do that" He slides down the bed and lets the Omega decide on when to remove the blankets. "It's okay if you don't want to, you don't have to"

He slowly pulls the blankets off him but doesn't move much.

Dean tracks his eyes over the cuts and bruises that lined the Omega's legs. "Has marks down here too" He looks at his brother then back to the bruises, remembering what he smelled earlier when helping the man ease his pain. "Is there anything else?"

He doesn't move.

"I noticed you were bleeding earlier-"

"Oh Dean you didn't!" Sam looked at his brother like he was ready to punch him. "Tell me you didn't take advantage of him!"

"No! Absolutely not. I-I just-"

"Dean!" Sam takes a step towards his brother.

Dean staggers back a little and puts his hands up in defence. "I didn't knot him! I wouldn't of hurt him like that Sam. I didn't know if he was gonna make it and I didn't want him suffering in agony anymore. Would have been cruel"

"Then what did you do Dean if you didn't knot him?" Sam scowls at his brother.

"I asked him to" They all look over at the Omega who looked even smaller than before. "To make the pain stop, but he didn't" He pulls the blankets around him and shrinks under the Alpha's gaze, expecting some form of punishment for talking out of turn.

Sam takes a deep breath then exhales slowly. "You asked?" Sam asks gently, the Omega nods then he looks back to his brother. "And you didn't knot him?"

"No. I would never take advantage of him like that" Dean lets his arms drop and takes a step toward the bed.

"Then what did you do?"

"I comforted him"

"Comforted how Dean?" Sam squints his eyes.

"I got plenty of blankets for him then let him scent and hold on to me on the way back. Then, I did what Mom would do for me. I sang, or actually, humming would be more accurate"

Sam's gaze softens and he backs away from his brother. "What you did saved him, your body heat is probably the only reason he's still alive. Without it I don't think he would have warmed up enough to survive the trip here and he's still too cold as of now"

"So you're not mad?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Not anymore. I thought you took advantage of him and you know how I feel about that, but you didn't. . . Can Dean take a look down there for me please? I might be able to give you something to heal faster"

The omega nods and slowly pulls his legs apart, closing his eyes when Dean takes in a sharp breath and places his hands on his ankles.

Dean couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. He stares for what he thought was hours but in fact was seconds. This Omega was clearly in hell, that's the only explanation for what he saw. "Sam. What am I lookin' at here?"

"Is it okay if I go take a look? I won't touch you unless I ask first" The small nod was almost missed but Sam caught it.

"Oh god. What did they do to you?" Sam closes his eyes and wipes at the tears that seeped out from the corners. "They snipped him"

"They what?" Dean askes, horror worn on his face.

As a doctor Sam has seen some pretty gruesome things but this one takes the cake. Never in his life has he seen an Omega with so many bruses and cuts.

"Whoever he was with before did this to him, Do you remember how this happened?" Sam wipes away a tear that fell down his face already knowing the answer.

The Omega shakes his head. "I don't know"

"We found him around alot of broken bottles and sharp rocks so that could explain most of his cuts and bruses" Dean says.

Sam spotted the glass shards embedded in the Omega's legs, he gets closer but keeps his promise not to touch the Omega without asking. "I need to get the glass out so he can heal"

The Omega whines and tries to close his legs but the hands on his ankles keep them open.

"It's okay. I'd give you something for the pain and Dean would be right here the whole time" Sam's words seem to calm the frightened man. "I just want to help you get better. Okay?"

The Omega nods and grips the blankets as Sam prepares a syringe of Ketorolac, a pre surgical painkiller.

"This is for the pain. Can I go ahead and administer it?" Sam waits for the Omega to nod before emptying the syringe into his iv. "It should kick in immediately"

The slight hum the Omega let out was all Sam needed to know that the medicine was working as it should. "Dean I need you to hold his leg here, and Benny I need you to hold the other one, this is probably gonna hurt and I can't have him moving when I'm working"

"Can't you give him more pain meds?" Benny asks as he finds a spot to hang the saline bag then grabs the Omega's left leg.

"I don't want to risk giving him more than he can handle. I'd need both age and weight to be able to give him more and since he was castrated, age will be almost impossible to determine without him knowing. So I can only go by weight and he's not that heavy. Dean talk to him, distract him"

Sam grabs some medical tools from his bag and kneels on the floor between the Omega's legs. "Can I touch you now? To remove whatevers hurting you?" 

The Omega hums his approval and Sam has to push back his tears before geting to work. He grabs the intrusion with his forceps and gives it a light tug, that makes the Omega yelp and whimper.

"Hey it's okay, just look at me handsome. It'll be over before you know it" Dean talks and gets the Omega to focus on him and not what Sam was doing. "My brother is the best doctor you could have gotten, he's gonna fix you up good. I promise"

"This shouldn't take long. Dean, keep it up. This is gonna hurt, alot" Sam grips anotner piece of glass with his forceps again and begins to pull the shard from the Omega's sensitive skin.

His screams were ear splitting and all Dean could do was stroke the Omega's cheek as he held his leg in place. He passes out just as Sam was finishing up.

"Sam he passed out" Dean says frantically as he shakes the Omega's shoulder slowly. "I think he's still breathing"

"It's okay. He's can't hurt anymore if he's knocked out. Got it!" Sam holds up the last piece of glass, like the others it was sharp and left a deep wound.

"Looks like it was starting to get infected. I'll go ahead and put an antibacterial cream on it for tonight, can't risk giving him any more medication just yet" Sam applies some medical cream to the Omega's wounds then stands and discards his blood soaked gloves. 

"After all he's been through and they brand him too?" Sam looks more closely at the singed skin. "Each part looks to be at different stages of healing but the 'D' looks the freshest, couldn't be more than a few weeks old. What kind of monster does that?"

"The kind that doesn't care about basic human decency. Traffickers do that, the numbers, it's how many times he's been bought throughout a year. They use brands so they don't have to keep books long term, no evidence to lead cops to them if they have to leave a location in a hurry" Dean sits up on the bed and looks over to the Omega's left inner thigh, where the long brand rests.

Cas **X.XXI.XXIX.L.CCV.X.CDV.CDL.D**

"C,a,s. Cas? Could be his name or initials but the rest are Roman numerals. He was sold Ten times the first year, Twenty-one times the next, then Twenty-nine, then Fifty, Two hundred five, back down to Ten, wonder what happened, then it goes way up to Four hundred five, Four fifty and the last one is Five hundred"

"He was sold to almost two thousand people?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, couldn't believe what the Omega had to endure.

"No, individually that number is easily in the higher thousands with the numbers he has. See the numbers just represent how many times he was sold, it doesn't take into account for what. All these could've been individual purchases but I highly doubt it, most were probably, as the buyers like to call it, 'parties'. A few hundred Alphas could take part in one night and sometimes these events could go on for weeks at a time" Dean didn't want anyone knowing exactly how he knew this but knowing Sam he wouldn't just let this slip.

"How do you know all this?" Sam looks at his brother, horrible thoughts crossing his mind as he asked.

"I uh. . Jody was talking to Donna about it at Pam's one day, I overheard" He hopes that was enough to satisfy his overly smart little brother.

Sam knew there was more to the story but chooses not to say anything, Dean obviously didn't want to talk about it yet and he wasn't going to pry.

Dean wraps the blankets around the Omega again as Sam and Benny leave for the living room. He watches over him for a few minutes before walking over to the guest room's fireplace, he strikes a match and tosses it into the prebuilt stack of wood. It was something his father taught him before his passing, 'Always have the wood stalked up son, never know when you'll need an instant fire'.

When the fire finally kicked up enough to leave alone, Dean joins Sam and Benny in the living room after stopping by his bedroom to put on a pair of pants and a shirt.

Sam stands up and nods towards the guest room. "How's he doing?"

"He's still sleeping and I got a fire going to keep him warm" Dean looks down and shakes his head. "How could someone do something like that? He's so small and innocent I mean fuckin' hell he barely looks twenty Sam" Dean tries to calm himself but the more he thought of what those monsters did the worse he got.

"If I had to guess I'd say he's in his early twenties" Sam states.

"How can you be sure?" Dean askes.

"Based on how his bones formed after he stopped growing due to the castration but I can't be sure. We don't see many cases of castration at the hospital anymore since it was made illegal" Sam never thought such evil was possible until he saw it with his own eyes. 

"You mean it wasn't at some point?" Benny askes.

"Oh yeah. It was the 'in thing' few years back and before. Alpha's would have their Omega's surgically castrated to keep them looking younger longer and smaller in size. It's sick. I was so relieved when it was outlawed"

"How else could you know?" Benny stands as he asks.

"I have a feeling he's had a pup" Sam pauses. "The fact that Omega's aren't fertile until after the age of eighteen makes me think that he's in his twenties. If I'm right about my theory that is" Sam crosses his arms.

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class Sammy?" Dean mocks.

"His brand, you heard Donna say something about it being a way to hide the books directly on the Omega right?" Sam askes as he looks at his brother.

"Yeah. Right" Dean looks away for a second while answering. 

"I have a feeling that having a pup must have been the reason for such a decline in sales that one year" Sam scratches his chin. He knew Dean was going to need help. "I'll stay as long as he needs"

"Me too, you're gonna have your hands full with him and need all the help you can get" Benny places his hand on Dean's shoulder in a show of support before moving into the kitchen.

"Thank you. How about Sam you take the couch, stay close in case he wakes up in the middle of the night. Benny you can take the den or the loft, your choice. I'll start a fire once you're settled" 

Dean strikes another match and lights up the living room fireplace as Benny gets settled in the den. Once he has a healthy fire going for both of his guests he grabs a bottle of water before checking on the still sleeping Omega. His heart aches when he sees some of the marks that covered the tiny body, but somehow he lays peacefully on the bed as if everything that happened was erased from his memory. Dean sets the water down on the nightstand and stares for just a few more seconds before the Omega starts whimpering and crying out in his sleep.

"No. No Please! Alpha please! Stop!!"

"Shhh hey it's okay. It's okay. You're safe" Dean kneels beside the bed as his brother steps through the doorway.

"What happened?" Sam stops at the foot of the bed and watches as Dean comforts the scared Omega.

"I don't know. I think it's a night terror, he's screaming for someone to stop"

"Alpha please!" The bitter smell of fear quickly fills the house as Cas wakes.

"It's okay. You're safe" Dean places a hand on his shoulder, causing the frightened man to to panic even further.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. Alpha please!" His tears blinded him and his natural defense blocked out the calming smell of Dean's scent. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong" When Dean slides onto the bed to comfort him, the Omega instantly jumps off the bed and kneels on the floor in front of Dean. He nuzzles against Dean's leg and runs his hand up his thigh, it was a reflex, one that was repeated over and over to the point where he could probably do it in his sleep.

"No no no. Please don't. I'm not looking for that" Dean moves the hand from his crotch and helps Cas stand so he was eye level with him, not that he met the Alphas eyes, he wouldn't dare, he knew better. "I'm not looking for sex. Okay, I just want to help you get better" 

The Omega still acted as if Dean were trying to trick him, trying to get him to let his guard down then attack when he was vulnerable, but then why hasn't he already? Why does he continue with the nice guy act? He's an Alpha, he's in charge, he controls everything, he gets what he wants no matter what. Then why hasn't he forced himself on a small and injured Omega? It was perfect, he couldn't escape even if he tried, in fact he had before and failed miserably. "I'm real good with my mouth Alpha"

"I don't want your mouth, Please-" Dean thinks of what else he could say to convince the Omega that he just wanted to help but before he could he has a face full of naked Omega ass. He had turned around and bent over to present himself for the Alpha.

"I don't want that either" Dean grabs a blanket and drapes it over the Omega. "Please get up, I don't want to hurt you and I won't force you" He doesn't touch him to make sure Cas knew he was serious about what he said. "Please"

"But you're an Alpha, why wouldn't you-"

"I'm serious!" He didn't mean to come off so harsh. "Sorry . . I didn't mean to yell. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna knot you. I just want to help. Please, come back up to the bed"

The Omega rushes to stand and clutches the blanket against his chest before crawling back onto the bed, curling into a ball when Dean takes the bottle of water from the nightstand and holds it out to him.

"Are you thirsty?"

Cas looks over at the water but hesitates to take it at first, eventually his thirst outweighed his distrust and he takes the water. _'But what if he drugged it, what if he's gonna . . Oh it's sealed, tastes good too. Maybe he's not trying anything? But he's an Alpha, how could he possibly mean all those things?'_

He downs half the water by the time he puts the bottle down. "Thank you Alpha"

"Please, call me Dean" He smiles then looks over to the fire. "Are you still cold?" Cas nods and pulls the blankets in closer "Okay, I'll put some more wood on the fire"

"I got it" Sam smiles at the Omega before he adds more chopped wood to the fire.

"Thanks Sammy" Dean watches as Cas' eyes track over to the fire, it seems to calm him until Sam grabs a fire poker to break up some of the half burnt wood. "What's wrong?"

Cas scrunched up so small that Dean thought he just might disappear. "Please! Not another"

"Hey it's okay. It's okay. Sam put it down" Dean moves up the bed a little, still leaving plenty of room for the Omega to run if he felt was needed, although neither were sure as to where he would go if he did run. 

"What?" Sam looks over and sees Cas then looks to the object he held in his hand. "Oh shit, hey how about I just leave, okay?" He places the poker back on it's hook.

"Sammy can you stay close in case I need you?"

"Yeah, I'll stay in the hall" Sam leaves Dean to comfort the traumatized Omega.

"Hey it's okay Cas. He wasn't going to hurt you. I promise"

"No burn?" Cas looks up for a split second and catches Dean's gaze before cowering back into the covers.

"No, no burn. Not ever" The pieces of Dean's heart that hadn't shattered before just did. All he wanted was to scoop the little Omega up and let him nuzzle into his chest where he'd be safe and protected at all costs. But Dean knew that anything could set back what little trust he had won, possibly even sever the connection altogether. "Would you like some more blankets?"

Cas nods shyly and uncurls a little as Dean digs through the guest room closet to find his warmest, softest blankets. 

"Here you can take them all" The Alpha smiles and shakes out all the blankets before placing them on the bed around the Omega. When he moves to feel some of the blankets Dean remembers that he hadn't gotten clothes for Cas yet. "Oh right. I'll be right back" 

He grabs a warm green flannel and the smallest pair of sweatpants he could find from his dresser then brings the clothes back to the Omega. Dean notices that Cas was fiddling with the blankets and shifting around. "Here, I don't know how the pants will fit but they'll definitely keep you warm"

"Thank you" Cas takes the flannel and immediately pulls it around himself, smiling slightly. "Alpha?" He whines and grabs his stomach then shakes his head.

Dean looks over and sees the empty water bottle sitting on the nightstand. "Bathroom?" The Omega nods slightly and looks down. "Here I'll show you. Sam how do I take the iv off without taking the needle out?"

"Squeeze the blue bit a few inches from his arm, twist and pull but be careful" Sam leaned against the doorframe and watched as Dean followed his instructions perfectly.

"Come on" Dean smiles and leads the Omega into the hall. "It's just next door, to your right"

Cas passes both Alphas hesitantly, wrapping the knee-length flannel around him when he spots a thick faux fur blanket lying on Dean's bed, it was black and looked oh so warm and soft. 

"Cas? You okay?" Dean steps forward a little but not enough to scare him.

The Alpha's words break the Omega's focus, he rushes into the bathroom and closes the door.

Dean looks in his room and spots what had caught the Omega's eyes. He smiles, the perfect blanket for a cold, shaking Omega he thought.

When he was finished Cas exits the bathroom and turns into his room, no not 'his', Dean's. His room. His house. His rules. . Cas stops his thought the second he sees it. The black fuzzy blanket that looked like heaven was sprawled across the bed. But why would the Alpha put it on the bed he was sleeping on?

"That's what you were looking at right?" Dean askes calmly.

Cas jumps a little and looks over at Dean before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "No no, I can't-"

"It's okay, you can have it" Dean smiles and moves down the side of the bed to the nightstand, where a new bottle of water sat and pulls the huge furry blanket back. "It's okay, I promise"

Cas wasn't sure if it were a trick but he didn't care, it was worth the risk, he practically jumps into bed and actually smiles for the first time since he could remember when Dean pulls the soft black fluff over him. He wanted to say something but in the moment he was too afraid and he didn't even know why exactly. It's not like Dean's done anything bad yet, why is he being so nice?

The Alpha attaches the iv back in place then picks up the water for a second. "Got you a fresh one" He places it back on the nightstand then slowly backs out of the room. "I'll be right next door if you need anything, my door will be open all night and Sam is just out on the couch"

"Thank you Alpha" He says a little louder than he intended.

Dean huffs quietly but chooses not to go over that again with the Omega at the moment, he actually looked happy. "Goodnight Cas"

Cas waits for Dean to leave before he gathers the warm blanket against chest and buries his face in the soothing fluffiness. Did he actually get to keep it? Maybe Dean wasn't so bad after all. It was softer than he could have even imagined and warmer then all the other blankets combined. The best part was it smelled like Dean, like sea salt and timber and something that he couldn't quite place but it was warm and primal. The Alpha's scent just seemed to surround him and made him feel safe for the first time in a long while. Tears wet the Omega's face as he drifts off to sleep and for once it wasn't because he was in pain.


	2. Scrambled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six o'clock, the time Dean usually got up to get ready for work, but not today. Today his schedule had to be put on hold but he didn't mind, not if it meant helping Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Talk of past Torture/Rape  
> Semi-Graphic Nightmares  
> Angst

The cabin was still dark and quiet, not even the floorboards squeaked. The cozy house was a single-story, renovated my John and Mary to hold a loft above the den and living room. It was Sam's nursery when he was a baby. There was no heating system so each room had its own fireplace for the cold months. Dean's favorite memory was when the whole family gathered at the house after he was found, it took him some time to return to his usual routines but seeing everyone brought his smile back, at least for a moment.

Six o'clock, the time Dean usually got up to get ready for work, but not today. Today his schedule had to be put on hold but he didn't mind, not if it meant helping Cas.

Dean was lying in bed thinking about the night before and what the Omega had to go through, the marks that covered his body, the glass that stuck in his flesh and the brand he wore. 

Dean hadn't thought of the brand in years. He looks down to his own thigh and runs his thumb over the old burn marks as tears run down his cheeks.

DW **X.VI.XVI.XL.C**

He was sold Ten times at first as a 'trial run' made to break him, only Six individual times in the second year which was the year he presented as an Alpha and no one wanted him, he was grateful, Sixteen times in the third year, then it spiked up to Forty once the buyers were more interested in knotting a fighting Alpha and he was sold One Hundred times the last year he was with his captors, when he was in hell. It still baffles him to this day as to how he got out of any of those 'parties' alive, but the Omega he saved, it's a miracle that he's even still in one piece.

Dean's pulled from his thoughts by the sound of whimpering and dressed quickly before rushing next door.

It was Cas again. He was crying out all night pleading for someone to stop. His cries, each one more tortured than the last but for every scream Dean was there to stop the tears.

"It's okay Cas. I'm here. You're safe" Dean keeps a safe distance from the bed to make sure he didn't frighten the Omega any more than he already was.

"No no no!" Cas wakes suddenly and his eyes dart around the room, locking onto Dean the instant he spots him. "Alpha no please don't!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay Cas" Dean waits for him to calm before approaching the bed.

"Alpha" He whimpers and curls into himself.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was just a dream" Dean pulls the fur blanket tighter around the Omega and fluffs his pillows. "You're safe here"

He calms and wipes the tears from his face. "Alpha!-" A low groan interrupts his plea for help.

"Is it your heat?" The Omega nods urgently and brings his knees to his chest. "Here, I got you something for that" Dean grabs the bag he dropped on the dresser the other night, the Alphas moves not going unwatched, he pulls the toy out he purchased at the market. "It's for your heat"

Cas looks at the intriguing blue object and tilts his head as he accepts the toy. "What do I have to do?"

"You uh, you use it to get off and, uh-" Dean chuckles slightly. -"it's got a button to make the knot expand when you're ready for it" Dean reaches over and hits the switch that triggers the knot and that makes the Omega ogle at the silicone appendage. "The box says it guarantees an orgasm so I thought I'd be perfect for an Omega in heat" 

"I get to come?" Cas takes the toy and hits the switch again which deflated the knot.

"Yes of course you do. You're in heat and that's the only way you'll get through it. In fact I want you to use it as many times as you want, okay? You have control over that now" Dean soothes the Omega as his heat flairs up. "I'll let you have some privacy to work it out, just call if you need anything"

Cas couldn't wait for Dean to fully leave before taking the toy and plunging it into his slicked soaked channel. He pushes it against his prostate the first chance he got and moans beautifully.

The Alpha couldn't help but listen to the captivating moans let out by the beautiful Omega. He was truly amazed, the moaning quickly made the Alpha's blood wander to a place that probably wasn't appropriate right now so Dean leaves for the safety of his bathroom and splashes cold water in his face to shake the memory of Cas' scent from his mind.

After ample time Dean pads into the living room and finds that Sam was already awake and was watching the news. "Anything good on?"

"Just the typical, medical expenses are up, someone got shot down on 4th and half the state is still going out of business" Sam sips the warm coffee from his cup before looking up at his brother. "You uh, helpin' him out again?"

"Yeah, I got him something to help him through the rest of his heat" Dean trudges into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"That's good and by the sound of it he seems to be enjoying his time" Sam smirks as he keeps scrolling through his phone.

"He definitely deserves it, I mean you should've seen his face when he realized he could. . you know, get off"

"It's to draw their heat out" Sam remarks.

"What?" Dean pulls out two pans and sets them on the stove before walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch with his brother.

"Victims of trafficking, the ones I've treated, some say that heats are prolonged by denying orgasms and even with the use of drugs sometimes, anything to make a few extra bucks"

"Sick bastards" Dean's eyes fall to his arm. "Hey, I noticed that his iv was disconnected. Was that you?"

"Yeah his first bag was drained in twenty minutes same with the second. I need to give him more but I only have two more bags left so I decided to wait a little between the last two doses to see if he could handle some fluids on his own" Sam looks back to his phone, typing something new into the search bar.

"How do you do that?" Dean looks away from the tv as it goes to commercial.

"Keep giving him water, that'll help the most and see if you can get him to eat something as well"

As a breaking news story rolls on tv Dean turns his eyes towards the screen when a lovely Beta reporter begins speaking.

"The scene here at the Novak estate is heavy with tears. Castiel Novak, the only Omega son to Naomi Novak has died. The twenty-two year old was said to have been on vacation in Havana Cuba with Senator Richard Roman, his Alpha of almost ten years, when an unforeseen storm struck their vessel causing the Omega to fall overboard"

The screen switches over to a pre recorded video of Roman, his tears looked forced, his emotions robotic and his words sounded rehearsed. "I tried my best to hold on. A wave came out of nowhere and just swept him off the deck, we looked everywhere but I'm afraid that my sweet Omega was claimed by the storm" The Alpha hides his face with his hands and gives the compelling illusion of him crying to put on a show for the media.

A reporter calls out. "Senator Roman! What impact do you think this will have on you over the course of your next re-election campaign?"

"This was a devastating loss, to our family, to our son and to me especially" He looks dead at the camera, a little smile slips. "I'm going to use it to motivate myself to campaign harder, to motivate me to make a better future for our son. Because I know that's what he would have wanted, just as he always has"

The video continued to show the Alpha playing around the fact that he was sad about Castiel as the reporter's voice was heard. "Roman reported the incident to Coast Guard on Saturday night but to their best efforts nothing could be found. Funeral services will be held next weekend at the Novak estate"

"That son of a bitch!" Dean pauses on the Senator's face. "Look at that smile. He's lying"

"Dean did you see the picture?" Sam takes the remote and backs up to the picture of the beautiful Omega with striking blue eyes.

"Oh shit. It's him, it's Cas" Dean looks at his brother then back to the tv. "That bastards trying to cover something up"

"Well yeah his so called 'sweet Omega' is littered with lashings and bruises and bares the trademark of a vicious Omega ring, I don't think Cas was supposed to be found alive if at all" Sam sets his cup down and continues researching on his phone.

"What are you lookin' at?" Dean leans over, looking at his brother's phone.

"The benefits of therapeutic hypothermia as a treatment for traumatic brain injury"

"What for?" Dean askes.

"Well last night Cas exhibited a symptom called a post-traumatic seizure, it happens after significant blunt force trauma to the brain. I think his time in the water might've helped with some of the symptoms, the water in the gulf isn't as cold as the water in the study but it was cold enough to have some therapeutic effects" Sam looks over at his brother.

"So you think he would've been worse off without it?"

"Yeah. Get this, therapeutic hypothermia was associated with a 19% reduction in the risk of death and a 22% reduction in the risk of poor neurologic outcome compared with normothermia"

"The hell is normalthermia?"

"Normothermia" Sam corrects.

"That's what I said. So what is it?"

"Average body temperature"

"Well then why not just say that Webster" Dean jokes and pokes his brother in the side before standing and walking to the kitchen to place his empty cup in the sink.

Sam laughs and makes a face at Dean. "Don't blame me, I went to Medical school I can't help it" He notices the lack of moaning and looks towards the Omega's bedroom. "He got quiet, you think he's alright?"

"Hope so" Dean shuffles back toward the guest bedroom and knocks on the door before cracking the door to talk. "Cas you alright? . . Cas?" When he doesn't answer Dean pushes the door open more and finds the Omega curled into a ball and snoozing happily. 

Castiel smelled like the ocean, like sea salt and a hint of something tropical. The wonderful smell of slick swirls about the room letting the Alpha know that the toy, which was still locked inside the Omega, worked as well as advertised, better in his opinion by the looks of it.

Dean leans in and pulls the fur covered throw back over the little ball of contentment then leaves the door open a bit so Cas might smell breakfast when it was ready. Dean takes to the kitchen, raiding his cupboards and cabinets then both the fridge and the freezer before he found enough food to feed everyone.

"What are you doin'?" With sleep still fogging his senses, Benny stumbles into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"Looking for breakfast food. I don't keep a lot stalked up because I always meet you guys down at Pams, but this should be enough for everyone right?"

"You got eggs and coffee?" Benny asks.

"Absolutely, here I'll pour you a cup" Dean says as he grabs a mug and fills it with steaming hot coffee.

"Where's Sam?" Benny looks to the living room as Dean hands him his beverage.

"Here. He's researching" He informs his friend.

"Thanks. Hey how's your uh, new house guest?" Benny sips his beverage and Dean starts by cooking up some eggs.

"I think he's alright for now, I just want there to be food when he wakes up so he can eat" Dean serves Benny first then has to practically pull Sam from the couch himself to get him away from his phone. "Come on Sammy, while it's hot. I even made that weird egg white thing you like"

"Alright fine. Thank you" Sam joins Dean and Benny at the table just as a curious little face peeks around the corner. "Dean I think we have company" Sam points to the living room and smirks a little as Cas gets shy and tries to hide behind the wall.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide" Dean says kindly and smiles.

"Yes Alpha" Cas hesitantly approaches the table, Dean's flannel was pulled around him tight and he was looking at the food like as if he hadn't seen any in forever. He looks up at the group of Alphas then quickly takes his place on his knees and keeps his eyes glued to the floor.

"You don't have to do that. Here sit up with us in a chair" Dean holds out his hand for the Omega to take but he doesn't move. "It's okay, you're allowed. I promise"

Castiel takes Dean's hand and lets the Alpha lift him into a chair, he keeps his eyes down until Dean places a plate in front of him with eggs and bacon, pancakes and toaster waffles.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I put a little bit of everything on there for you" Dean smiles then sips his coffee.

"I can have some?" Cas was confused, he's not allowed to eat like an Alpha, he got the scraps if he kept his head down and kept quiet, he got extra if he made his Alpha come before he was finished with his meal.

"Of course, you need to eat, eat all of it if you can" Dean made sure to keep his voice low and as reassuring as possible.

Castiel was sure that he was hallucinating, that this whole thing was made up and he'd wake up in a scummy room to an over posturing Alpha tryna get his knot off. But for now the illusion was nice, things might change and they might change soon, he thinks, but he'd comply. Over the years, even if he didn't remember entirely, he learned to do as he was told in order to survive the night.

"Please eat" Sam keeps his voice low like Dean and gives the Omega a little smile.

Cas didn't have to be told twice, he grabs a toaster waffle and devours it immediately. It was warm and buttery and tasted so damn good, he'd almost forgotten what breakfast food should taste like. On occasion he remembers getting some half eaten partially cold leftovers if he obeyed properly, but even that was an upgrade from his daily supplement of Alpha juice.

"You like the waffles?" Dean asks and Castiel nods shyly. The Alpha stands from the table and grabs the plate that had more then places it on the table so Cas could reach. "Eat them all if you want"

"I'm okay, really, I-" He's cut off by Dean, who by now has caught on to why Cas must be acting this way.

"Cas you only had one and I can hear your stomach growling from here. Eat, please. I promise you won't be in trouble and you won't owe me anything" Dean assured him.

The Omega complies and ends up eating more than all three Alphas combined, when he's done he smiles and rests his hands on his abdomen as his stomach rumbles and gurgles with all the delicious food he'd eaten. "Alpha"

"Please call me Dean" He said it as comforting as he could and lowers his head to be level with Castiel. "I don't own you and I don't want to. As long as you're here you're free to speak, to eat when you want and you have a say. In everything"

"Thank you Alpha" The Omega bows his head and closes his eyes expecting some form of punishment to follow Dean's kind words, just like every other Alpha before him. But a lashing, a beating, even a put down, none of it came. Just a gentle hand to his cheek.

In the light of day the Alpha could see the full extent of the bruises that covered Castiel's face. He had a black eye and there were dark purple splotches that covered both of his cheeks. "I'm not going to hurt you" Dean says kindly, the Omega in turn pushes his cheek into the Alpha's palm and leans forward in a show of submission. "Cas you don't have to submit to me or to anyone for that matter. Not here, not anywhere"

Castiel thinks about testing out what Dean said but he couldn't, not yet. He didn't want what happened last time to happen again. The bad part was he doesn't even quite remember exactly what happened last time just that he learned never to look an Alpha in the eye again, even if they demanded it, it was just a trick. Cas settles for a question, a small one but it was a big step for him already. "Can. . Can I have some more water, please?" He keeps his eyes down and grips the loose fabric surrounding his body when Dean moves his hand from his face.

"Of course, let me get it" Dean gets up from his chair and returns with a nice cold bottle of water. "Here"

"Thank you Alpha" Castiel takes the water and clutches it against his chest. He'd never had water in a bottle before that he can remember, this one was sealed like the others so he knew it wasn't tampered with. Before his memories had gone he knew that every glass handed to him was laced with something to make him a little more pliant for the buyers that liked to get rougher than the average clientele. In a way it was both worse and better for him, the drugs made everything more painful but time seemed to move faster as well.

"It's okay. It'll take time to adjust. I get it and I just want you to be comfortable, I don't want you to feel like you're someone's property" Dean slides his hands down to Castiel's shoulders and feels the Omega relax just the slightest bit. "What would you like to do?"

"Do?" Castiel looks up a bit and seems to get nervous. "I-I don't" He didn't know what to say, what did he want him to say?

"I could put some tv on for you and a fire to keep you warm. Would you like that?"

"Yes please" Castiel follows Dean to the living room and goes to sit on the floor when Dean places his hands on his shoulders again and leads him to the couch.

"It's okay there's no need for that, just think of this as your home for the time being. What's mine is yours" He smiles then puts on the tv and switches it over to some early morning cartoons.

 _'Does he really mean that, but how could he?'_  
Castiel questions at first but perks up as the classic comedy short played on screen, he smiles slightly and chuckles to himself every time Tom tries to catch Jerry but fails horribly.

Dean kneels down in front of the tv to add more wood to the smoldering embers from last night's fire. It only takes a few seconds for the new wood to catch the heat and the fireplace is bursting with flames once more.

After about ten minutes the Omega seems to relax and actually get comfortable on the couch. He had a full belly, a nice warm fire and cartoons to entertain him for a while. Castiel thought it could just all be a dream, just a fantasy he'd made up to escape the endless pain but now, now he's sure that it's real. The slight swell of his stomach along with the noises that accompanied it were all he needed to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

Dean cleans up the kitchen as Castiel settles against the pillows and pulls them against his chest. It's not long before he's sound asleep and curled up in the corner of the couch.

"He looks a little better" Sam states as he looks up from his research.

"What are we gonna do Sam? We can't exactly take him to the hospital now that everyone thinks he's dead. They'd just send him back to that jerk-wad Senator"

"What Senator?" Benny asks as he sleepily scratches his head.

"Richard Roman, likes to go by Dick" Sam informs his friend.

"Sure fits in my opinion" Dean adds.

"So how does the Senator have anything to do with pint sized over there?" Benny looks into the living room at Cas before looking back to Sam and Dean.

"That's his Alpha, if you can even call him that. Said a storm threw him overboard, but Cas wouldn't have ended up way out here if they were where he said they were. The authorities were looking in the wrong spot the whole time" Sam gets up and excuses himself from the room, clearly upset by the situation.

"You think the same Dean?" Benny asks before finishing off his second cup of coffee.

"Didn't catch it at first but yeah, it's definitely the same person they were talking about earlier" Dean looks over to Cas, wishing he could help him forget every bad thing he went through.

"What are you gonna do?" Benny crosses over to the sink and rinces his mug.

"I don't know" Dean hangs his head and continues cleaning, he finishes just as Castiel wakes and disappears into the bathroom. 

Castiel returns to the couch and yawns, grabbing a pillow and holding it tight as Dean approaches him. Cas cowers, thinking he would be in trouble for using the restroom without permission.

"How are you feeling?" Dean kneels beside the couch.

The Omega borrows his head into the pillow to avoid Dean's gaze.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide from me. You're safe here. I promise" Dean says as calm as possible.

'Safe', yeah he's heard that before. It's exactly what they want you to think, that you're safe, that you can trust them, but you can't. Alphas are not to be trusted. They only care about what they want and if they aren't for once it's just to hide their true intentions. Castiel was almost certain that Dean would ask for a little something back in return for the delicious food he was granted but for allowing him to ease his heat, alone no less, he expected a heavy price to follow.

"Cas it's okay you just need to rest but is it okay if Sam takes looks at you?" Dean gets up as Sam approaches the couch, Castiel's nod caught by both brothers.

"Hey Cas. I'm just gonna hang another iv for you okay?" Sam holds out the saline bag and Castiel flinches back. "It's okay, no new needles. The one from before should still be secured to your arm. Can I see?" Sam smiles and does everything in his power to make himself look smaller to the little Omega sat before him.

Castiel nods again and holds out his left arm for the Alpha to inspect. Sam gently lifts the sleeve of the flannel and finds that the iv needle was still nicely taped to the Omega's arm.

"Perfect, now I'm just gonna attach the line okay?" Sam moves slow as to not startle Castiel as Dean hangs the bag off one of the hooks on the living room walls. Sam sighs and looks up at Castiel, he didn't want to ask this of the Omega again so soon but he had too, Sam couldn't risk the infection getting worse and spreading.

"Cas. I'm going to need you to lay back and keep your knees bent. You think you can do that for me?" 

The Omega let's out a distressed noise and squeezes the pillow as tight as his little arms could. 

"It's alright. I won't even touch you unless it's necessary. Promise. I just need to see if the medicine is starting to work and apply more if needed so you can heal" Sam waits for Cas to answer before slipping on a fresh pair of medical gloves. 

Castiel slowly eases his body down the length of the couch and clutches the pillow he was holding. When he felt comfortable he gives a nod and Sam moves the draped pieces of fabric out of his way so he could see. Like last time Sam kept his word and didn't even touch Castiel in the slightest.

"Alright, all done" Sam stands after pulling the flannel around Castiel's hips and pulls his gloves off as he shuffles into the kitchen to toss them in the trash.

Castiel was confused. Sam didn't even touch him, didn't ask for anything more, but why? He's Alpha too. Castiel stays in the same position until Dean covers him with the blanket from his room.

"Thank you, Alpha" Castiel pulls the covers closer and drinks his water. He ends up falling asleep again under the soft comforting fluff, even the loud knock at the door didn't wake him.

"You expecting someone?" Sam asks and Dean shrugs then gets up from the couch opposite from the one Cas was asleep on.

"Didn't think so" Dean opens the front door and finds Bobby standing on his porch along with the Sheriff and her Deputy. "Mornin Donna, Sheriff Mills" He smiles then shifts his attention to Bobby as he steps inside.

"Dean! Glad to see you're in one piece" Bobby smiles as he walks past Dean.

"Why the cavalry Bobby? You scared something ate me?" Dean jokes, remembering how Bobby acted the night before.

"They're here to make sure you didn't bring that thing back here is all" The Alpha stops in his tracks when he catches Castiel's scent.

Dean shouldn't have let them in, he needed to explain fast before they saw Cas but it was too late. 

Bobby spotted the sleeping Omega first. "Sheriff take care of it will ya" The Alpha blocks Dean's path to the couch. "Dean what were you thinkin'? You actually brought it back to your house!?"

"Leave him alone!" Dean gets free of Bobby's grip and stops Jody before she could wake Cas. "Please, he's not what you think he is"

"That just means he's already under it's spell" When Bobby gets closer to the couch Cas wakes and let's out a horrific shriek as the strange Alpha grabs his arm and pulls him from the couch.

"No! Help!" Cas was terrified and began trembling.

"Bobby that's enough! Let go of him now!" Dean pushes the Alpha off Cas and that's when Sam steps in to keep Bobby in the kitchen.

"Don't tell me it has you too Sam" Bobby insisted.

"Bobby, don't!" Sam says it with such authority that it makes the other Alpha pause his advance.

Dean slowly approaches Castiel in an effort to calm him. "It's okay Cas. I promise. They won't hurt you-" He's cut off by the Omega turning into the comfort he was offering instead of fearing him like was earlier. "Here let me help you" Dean smiles the best he could and wraps his blanket around Cas like he did before and helps him back onto the couch.

Castiel held onto the Alpha's arm like his life depended on it, he watches the others as they get closer and pulls Dean down to his level.

"Hey. Hey it's okay. Their not gonna hurt you. Right Jody?" Dean looks up at the Sheriff as she approaches. " _Right_ Jody?"

"Uh Dean. . Are we sure he's. . . You know. Human?" Sheriff Mills hesitates to get any closer.

"Yeah I'm sure" Dean says with absolute certainty.

"You know their real good with tricks and gettin' people to trust um" Donna adds as she leans against the arm of the couch.

"What the hell is with you guys? He's not some monster that you read about in a book. He's injured and scared out of his mind now thanks to you three" Dean calms Castiel down and tucked the blanket around him.

"You know-" Donna pauses as she thinks for a moment. "-He kinda looks familiar. Like I've seen him somewhere before"

"You watch the news this morning?" Sam askes as he approaches the couch, Bobby right behind him.

"Yeah caught the tail end of that tragic story about the Novak kid before we headed out" Donna looks at Cas then to Dean then back to Cas. "Oh no. No no no"

"Meet Castiel Novak" Dean places his arm around the shaking Omega and rubs circles into his back.

"Ohh Dean what did you do? Do you know who his Alpha is. It's Senator frekin Roman. You know, the most ruthless name in politics to date. He'd no sooner sell out his own running mate or or-"

"Kill his Omega? Lie to the authorities and cover it up just to advance his career and stand to make millions? Because that's exactly what he did" Dean stands and folds his arms over his chest, he holds his ground as Jody sits next to Cas.

"Is this true Castiel? Did he try to kill you?" Jody asks nicely.

The omega looks at the Alpha sat next to him, he was still shaking from earlier and it didn't look like he'd be talking either.

"Hey it's okay Cas, she's gonna help" Dean kneels down beside the couch again and the Omega curls toward him. "She won't hurt you, I promise"

Cas nods then pulls the blanket closer. "He . . Threw me"

"Your Alpha?" Cas nods shyly. "Did he do this too?" Jody points to the Omega's calf as she spots the marks that cover it.

"Some" Castiel's voice shakes as he talks.

"Is there anything else? I see that you don't have a mark, why is that?" Jody asks the Omega.

"He" Cas looks down as tears stain his cheeks. "He said that I didn't even deserve his brand let alone a binding mark"

"Brand?" Jody looks up at Dean, hoping that she didn't hear what just came out of the Omega's mouth.

"Yeah. It's bad" Dean glances at Cas for a second then pulls Jody into the kitchen. "Jody, he's been through hell. The brand he spoke of, it's real but I don't know if he'd want to show you. He didn't even trust the saline Sam was tryna give him"

"Did you document the abuse?" Jody askes, now concerned with Castiel's well being just as much as Dean.

"What? No" Dean didn't even think of that at the time, all he was worried about was keeping Cas calm and feeling safe. 

"I did. But you should know, it's bad" Sam pulls out his phone and brings up the pictures he'd taken the night before. They showed the extent of Cas' cuts and bruses as well as the brand.

"Shit, you weren't kidding. The poor thing has been through hell" Jody looks back at Cas then to the picture. "All of this is on him?"

"Yeah, sadly" Sam looks up as Castiel calls out.

"Alpha please! No!" Castiel screams when Bobby got too close.

Dean rushes back to the livingroom and pulls Bobby away from the couch. "What the hell Bobby!"

"I'm still not buyin' that he's human" Bobby gripes.

"Well tough! I do" Dean sits next to Cas on the couch but keeps his distance. "Are you alright?"

Castiel held onto a pillow for dear life and was shaking with fear.

"Hey it's okay. Bobby didn't mean anything by it. He just, doesn't know how to react to this is all" Dean gets lost looking at the bruses he could see on the Omega's arms. He looks away when he starts tearing up and was about to stand when Cas speaks.

"Alpha!" Cas whimpers as his heat flared up, the smell of his slick filled the room and turned every nose towards him. "Please, Alpha please!" Castiel pushes the pillow away and wraps his arms around his stomach.

"Your heat?" Dean asks and Castiel nods as he whimpers. "Right. Come on, I'll help you to your room" Dean stands and grabs the saline bag off the hook then wraps the soft blanket around Cas' shoulders as he leads him to the guest bedroom.

 _'Did he say my room?'_  
Castiel crawls onto the bed and curls up under the warm fluff as Dean hangs the saline bag again. "Alpha? May I use the toy again?. . Or are you going to knot me?" Cas could tell that the Alpha was aroused by his scent and figured he knew what would happen next.

"Cas. . . Cas I need you to know that I'm not like the other Alpha's you're used to. I'm never gonna act like that or treat you like they did alright? I want you to feel comfortable while you're here, and like I said before you have control over how and when you deal with your heat. If you need anything I'll just be in the other room and all you have to do is call for me" Dean leaves the Omega to deal with his heat and closes the door behind him.

Dean returns to the livingroom where his guests were waiting for him. Donna and Benny sat on the couch in front of the window, Sam, Bobby and Jody sat on the other.

"Is he alright?" Benny asks.

"Yeah, he just needed to uh-" Dean chuckles slightly. -"let off some steam again" He smirks as he leans in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Well Sam suggested opening up an investigation into Senator Roman but I don't know where we would start" Jody sighed as she looks down.

"You start with the pictures Sam took as evidence and use us however you need. Anything to catch the son of a bitch" Dean said, anger churning deep within the Alpha.

"Dean we need more proof, not just word of mouth and some pictures his lawyers can argue are altered" Donna states. "We need to get him to admit to something, or at least get him next to something illegal"

"But how do we do that? He's a Senator and he's got power. He can cover things up easily" Sam says.

"Not this. We can't let him. For Cas" Dean clears his throat when it becomes scratchy.

"Speaking of Cas, Dean what are we gonna do?" Sam asks as he stands from the couch and leans against the other side of the door frame.

"I think he should stay here" Dean crosses his arms over his chest.

"Dean do you really think that's the best thing?" Bobby asks and looks up at the brothers.

"Yes I do. He's safe here and that's what he needs right now, a safe place to heal" Dean replies.

"I agree" Jody stands. "He's already made a connection with Dean and it could be very upsetting to remove him from the only kindness he's seen in a long time. Dean I trust you know know how to handle this for now?" She quirks her eyebrow at Dean.

"Yeah of course I do. All I need is some supplies from the clinic, as long as Sammy here can get the important things from the hospital" Dean looks over at his brother.

"Absolutely. Like I said Dean whatever you need" Sam goes to check his medical bag to see what he'll need to pick up from the hospital.

"Alright, come on Donna. We should get going and start a file on Roman, the sooner we find something on him the better. We might even need to reach out to your friends in Chicago. We'll need all the help we can get on this one. Sam it was nice seeing you again, just wish it was under better circumstances and Dean always a pleasure" Jody and Donna hug Dean and Sam goodbye before they leave.

"I better get goin' too" Bobby follows Sheriff Mills and Deputy Lafitte to the door then remembered he had something for Dean. "Oh before I go, I almost forgot to give ya this" He pulls an envelope from his back pocket and hands it to Dean. "It's payment for your last catch" 

"Thanks" Dean smiles slightly.

The Alpha goes to leave but pauses. "Promise me you'll be careful with this whole thing goin' on, I don't want you boys gettin' hurt"

"Bobby we'll be careful, promise" Sam says from behind his brother and Dean nods his agreement.

After Bobby leaves Dean goes to check up on Cas. Once again the Omega was sound asleep and happily sated judging by the peaceful look he had on his face. Dean smirks from the doorway but it fades as he looks at the fresh bruises that covered Castiel's body, he steps into the room and pulls the black fluff around the battered Omega.

"Don't worry Cas, we're gonna get the bastard that did this to you. I promise" He leaves when Castiel moans in his sleep and shifts onto his stomach.

"Hey Dean, I found something you should see" Sam calls from the kitchen. He sat at the table and was looking between two books, one was titled Waves, Tides and Currents, and the other was Ocean Circulation.

"What'd you find Sammy?" Dean asks as he sits at the table next to his brother.

"Here look" Sam slides the books over to Dean. "I was taking a look at ocean currents in the gulf and there is absolutely no way they were where the Senator said they were. There was a storm that hit Key West on Saturday like he said but if they were heading to New York from Cuba they would have had to go through the Florida straits. There's this thing called the Gulf loop current and that's what creates the Gulf stream between Florida and Cuba. If Cas fell overboard near Cuba he would have been pushed out to the Atlantic instead of being pulled back towards Texas like he was. The Coast Guard never had a chance to find him where they were looking because he had to have been tossed out somewhere closer to where you found him"

"Is this enough to get the bastard?" Dean asks as he looks at the pages. 

Sam sighs heavily. "It's definitely a start, it proves that he's lying. Also get this I was looking at the Senator's campaign schedule and he was in Louisiana on Thursday December 31, that has to be when Cas went overboard. It's also around the time Cas sustained his bruises"

"How can you tell Doc?" Benny asks.

"Well I can tell when a bruise was formed based on the color and the bruises on Cas' face are the freshest out of all of them, couldn't have been more than four days old. Lines up with the date Roman was in Louisiana, New York was his next stop" Sam grabs his notebook off the table and gathers his things.

"Where you goin'?" Dean looks up at his brother as he asks.

"To show what I found to Jody and Donna. They'll need it for their investigation. Also Dean, we need to take Cas to the hospital" Halfway to the door Sam stops to grab his coat. "I was hoping we could avoid this but now I think it's necessary with how much damage they did to him"

"Wait we can't" Dean shouts. "Sam they'll report it to the authorities and that dick will know Cas isn't dead. He'll kill him this time for sure"

"Dean we don't have a choice. I can't tell if he has any other brakes or fractures that could heal wrong and cause future injures. Plus I can get some tests done on him, make sure there aren't any underlying problems. You do want him to get better don't you?" Sam asks as nice as possible.

"Of course I do Sam! I just don't want anything happening to him"

"I promise no one else will know except for me and Eileen and maybe Victor"

"No Sam, no one else but you"

"Dean I need someone in pathology to run the tests for me but if Dr. Henriksen finds out I'm not going to lie to him, he runs the E.D. and I'm only a second year resident. I could lose my privileges at the hospital"

"Alright fine, but no one else okay. I don't want him freaking out or thinking that I'm tryna do something to him. I need him to feel safe and know that were just tryna help"

"I know, and I'm going to everything I can to make that happen. I'll text you when I'm on my way back" Sam slides his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and grabs his medical bag before leaving.

**. X .**

Nearly an hour after his brother left Dean receives a text letting him know that Sam would be back soon and to get Cas ready. 

The Alpha knocks before entering Castiel's room and smiles when he sees the Omega sipping on his water. "Hey Cas"

"Alpha" Cas closes his eyes and lowers his head, showing the Alpha complete submission.

"Hey, none of that okay?" Dean picks up the sweatpants that were still folded before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Sir. I just don't know how to please you Alpha" Cas places his water on the nightstand and folds his hands in his lap.

"You can please me by calling me by my name. It's Dean" He reaches across the bed and places the gray sweats on Cas' lap. "I need you to put those on. Were gonna take a little trip"

Castiel stands and slowly slips the pants on, they were a bit big but the drawstring tightened enough so they wouldn't slip off. "Where are we going?"

Dean wasn't sure if he should say yet, he didn't want Cas getting scared but he also couldn't risk the Omega thinking something bad was going on. "We're going to the hospital. Sammy wants to run some tests to make sure there isn't anything else wrong"

Cas freezes. He's heard that word before, but where? Like a switch being hit the painful memory came flooding back. "No! No hospital! Alpha please I'll do anything! Please!" Cas backs against the wall and puts his hands up to defend himself in case the Alpha tried to grab him.

"Hey. Cas it's okay. What's wrong?" Dean stays on the bed, not wanting to cause Cas anymore stress.

"No hospital. Alpha please!" That was the first place where he was stripped bare and strapped down. When the doctor came in he wore a wicked smile and he looked at Cas like he was a piece of meat. Then he got to work. It was excruciating and whatever they injected into his arm only intensified the pain.

The look on Cas' face told Dean exactly why he freaked out. "Cas. What did they do to you? At the" Dean didn't even like using the word to discribe what was obviously not a legitimate hospital. "At the hospital?" The Omega looks down and brings his hands together in front of him. "Is . . is that where they hurt you down there?"

"Yes. The doctor, he . . he used a hot knife and then, then he" Tears stream down Cas' face as he flashes back. "He knotted me. I wasn't in heat, it hurt so much"

"Oh, god, Cas" Dean slides up the bed a little. "He wasn't a real doctor and that wasn't a real hospital, I promise this isn't going to be anything like that. I just want to help you get better"

 _'Do I even have a choice? Would Alpha force me anyway even if I said no?'_  
"Alpha, promise it's not a trick?" Cas wipes his tears away as he asks.

"Yes. I promise it's not a trick" Dean holds out his hand for the Omega to take. "I need you to trust me Cas"

 _'He hasn't done anything to hurt me so far, he's even helped make most of the pain go away. It really does seem like all he wants is to help me'_  
Castiel steps forward hesitantly and takes the Alpha's hand. "I trust you . . . Dean" Cas doesn't meet Dean's gaze but he does raise his head a little and holds his shoulders back slightly.

Dean smiles then disconnects Cas' iv. "Come on, Sam should be waiting out front.

**. X . **

Sam drives as Dean comforts Castiel in the back seat, he could tell that Cas was still worried and did his best to distract him on the drive.

Once at the hospital Sam sneaks Cas and his brother in through the emergency entrance and hides them in an empty room.

"Alright Cas I just need to take some tests. Okay?" Sam asks with a smile.

"Yes Alpha" Cas sat on the hospital bed and fidgets with his flannel as Sam grabs a vile and sterile needle. When he sees it he flinches back and whimpers.

Sam pulls a chair over and sits so the Omega would be taller. "It's okay. I'm just gonna take some blood so I can run some tests"

"How much blood are you going to take?" Cas asks hesitantly, not sure if he was allowed to question the Alpha.

"Not much, just a vile like this" Sam holds the vile up so Cas could see but that didn't seem to ease his tension any. "Okay, how about I show you how it works first, would you like that?"

"Yes please, Alpha" Cas relaxes a little and watches Sam carefully.

"Alright" Sam smiles and slides his chair over to Dean. "Dean give me your arm"

"What?" Dean looks up at his brother, slightly worried. "Sam you know I hate needles"

"I can't do it to myself and you don't want anyone else knowing about Cas so, give me your arm" Sam smiles.

Dean sighs and holds his left arm out. "Just make it quick"

"Alright Cas, first I'm going to tie a band around your arm so I can access the vein easily" Sam ties the tourniquet around Dean's elbow as he explains then slips on a pair of fresh gloves. "Then I'm going to sterilize your arm with this" Sam opens an alcohol wipe and shows it to Cas. "It doesn't hurt, it's just a little cold" He then wipes over a section on Dean's forearm under the band in a circular motion. Sam picks the encased needle up and takes the back cap off before attaching it to the vile barrel. He pops the needle cap off and grasps Dean's arm, applying pressure with his thumb directly below where the needle would go. "Now I'm going to insert the needle into the vein and place the vile into the barrel to collect the blood. Dean I need you to make a fist for me" Sam carefully pushes the needle into Dean's arm and the Alpha hisses and scrunches his eyes shut as the needle pierced his skin.

"Ah! Bitch" Dean exclaims.

"Jerk" Sam smiles.

Cas giggled and smiled a little at the Alpha's show of emotion as Sam pushes the vile into the barrel which triggers the blood to flow into the vacutainer at a rapid pace.

"What are you laughin' at?" Dean asks as a joke but Cas didn't understand and cowers back, losing his smile and returning to a more submissive position. 

"Sorry Alpha"

Dean places his other hand on Cas' knee. "Hey Cas, I'm sorry. I was just joking"

"My brother likes to joke around alot in case you haven't noticed" Sam smiles as he pulls the vile from the barrel. "Here, you wanna hold it for me?"

Cas nods and takes the tube full of the dark red liquid.

Sam mirrored his words as he continues explaining the process to Cas. "After the blood is drawn I'm gonna remove the tourniquet. Then place some gauze over the puncture point as I remove the needle" Sam discarded the needle into the sharps bin. "Now I'll secure the gauze with some medical tape and you're good to go. You think you're ready Cas?" Sam asks nicely.

He nods. "I think so" Cas watches as Dean holds his thumb over the gauze. "Are you alright Alpha?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad" Dean tries to play it cool, like as if he didn't overreact when his brother stuck him with a needle.

Sam tosses his gloves in the trash and puts on a new pair then grabs another vile and needle. "Alright Cas, just like I showed you" Sam repeats the same process he did with Dean for Cas, even explaining what he was about to do before he did it. The Omega barely even flinched as the needle pierced his skin. "See Dean that's how you do it" Sam taunts his brother.

"Show off" Dean tries another attempt at making a joke.

Cas blushes and laughs a little.

Sam finishes placing the tape on Cas' arm and smiles as he discards the needle then his gloves. "All done. I'm just gonna take this to pathology, you two should come with me. Radiology is on the way and I want to get some X-rays, make sure there aren't any other broken bones"

Dean follows his brother and Cas stays as close to Dean as possible, he wanted to hold the Alpha's hand but he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do and what he wasn't. The two stay outside pathology as Sam takes the blood in to Eileen, they wait by the big glass window where doctors usually drop samples off.

"Sam!" Eileen lights up as she sees her boyfriend of almost two years now. She hugs him and gives his cheek a quick peck. "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking some time off"

"I need you to run a full panel on this blood for me and no one can know" Sam places the blood on her desk.

"Sam why doesn't it have any patient information on it?"

"I can't tell you who it's from or why I can't tell you just yet. I just need the tests done asap. It's really important"

"Alright. But Sam, I'll be expecting an explanation sometime soon"

"Absolutely" He gives her a kiss before leaving. "Thank you"

  
Eileen's hands subconsciously move as she talks and Cas watches with curiosity. "Alpha? What is she doing with her hands?"

Dean looks and smiles. "Well Eileen is deaf, she lost her hearing when she was young. And her hands, that's called sign language, she uses it to talk to other people in the deaf community"

Cas notices that Sam was doing the same. "Is Sam deaf too then?"

"No. He learned Asl so he and Eileen could communicate easier, even though she can talk and read lips, signing is the easiest way for her to talk to people. Here I'll translate for you. Sam said he needs her to run your blood and she wants to know why the vile didn't have any information on it"

"You can read sign?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, Sam taught me some signs so me and Eileen could chat too. Now he said he couldn't say who the blood was from but he needs the tests done as soon as possible. Eileen agreed but asked that Sam explains it to her later"

"Okay let's go, it's just down the hall" Sam leads them to radiology and closes the door behind him. "Alright Cas I'll need you to put this gown on and sit up on the table"

"Do I need to take my clothes off Alpha?" Cas asks, hoping the answer was no.

Sam sighs. "Yeah you do. Sorry Cas. Regular clothing can interfere with the image. But it's okay there's a bathroom right there that you can change in"

Cas leaves for the bathroom and changes, leaving his clothing he returns to the Alphas. "Do I sit up there?" Cas points to the big table in the center of the room.

"Yep, I'll need you to lay down for me please"

Castiel was shaking but laying down hid it from both Sam and Dean.

"Good, now I'm going to position the X-ray so I can get a picture of your bones. First your chest" Sam pulls the big machine that hung from the ceiling over Cas' chest and smiles. "Me and Dean will be in the technician room right over there"

"He can't stay?" Cas asks as he looks up at the machine above him.

"I can stay if you want me to" Dean said as he walked over to Cas.

"Dean you shouldn't, the exposure-" Sam was cut off by his brother.

"If he wants me to stay I'll stay Sam. It won't kill me it won't even hurt me" Dean takes Cas' hand and strokes over his knuckles with his thumb.

"Alright, fine. I'll go start it up then" Sam enters the technician room and closes the door, he talks into the microphone that connects to a speaker in the other room. "Alright Cas, you're going to hear some noises and a click"

The machine did in fact start to make some loud noises and it was unsettling to Cas but Dean was there to calm him.

"It's okay handsome, I'm here. It's okay"

"Alright Dean since you're in there can you move it over his arm for me?"

"Yeah" Dean does as asked and Sam takes another image of the Omega's arm, then the other, then his hands, his legs and finally his feet.

"Okay Cas you can go get changed back into your clothes now" Sam waits for all the X-rays to appear on the computer screen as Cas changes again.

Dean pokes his head into the technician room. "What's the word Doc?"

"Looks like the only thing currently broken are his ribs" Sam informs his brother.

"What do you mean currently broken?" Dean asks.

"The X-ray shows that he's had multiple breaks that never quite healed properly. His fingers, some toes and even his arm in a few spots"

"What's this?" Dean points to the picture of Cas' left arm.

"That's the iv needle but. ." Sam enlarged the image and sighs. "It looks like needle marks on his bones"

"What?" He looks at his brother horrified. "You mean?"

"Yeah. We usually only see this with drug addicts" Sam hangs his head then sends the X-rays to his account before deleting them from the computer's history.

"We have to nail the bastard's Sam. They can not get away with this"

"I know Dean. They won't. I promise" Both Sam and Dean look up when they hear Cas cry out for the Alpha's.

"Alpha! Alpha!" Cas was on the bathroom floor holding his stomach and crying from his heat.

"Shit, Cas. Come here. I got ya" Dean scooped the Omega into his arms and soothes him as best he could.

"Dean get him to the car I'm gonna grab some supplies then I'll meet you there" Sam rushes to grab some meds and more saline as Dean gets Cas to the car.

The ride home was unbearably long and Cas was grateful that Dean let him scent the Alpha the whole way back. Once home Dean carried Cas inside and takes the Omega to his room. The petite man groans and reaches for his toy. Dean hands it to him before leaving him to relieve his heat.

Benny joins Sam and Dean in the living room and asked how Cas was doing. "Heard him moanin' when you brought him in"

"Yeah just needs another round to himself" Dean smirked.

"How did the hospital visit go?"

"Not good" Dean explained what they found on the X-rays and Sam explained how they could help him heal.

"I got some meds for his cuts and more saline to help flush out any drugs left in his system and lots of gauze to wrap his chest up" Sam places his bag on the couch then heads into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey Benny. I need to ask a favor"

"Anything you need brother"

"I'm gonna take some time off to stay and help Cas. I was hoping you could take the boat out and keep her running while I'm gone"

"Absolutely. Like I said anything you need. I'll even ask Ash to help me out if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, the more hands on deck the better. Just don't tell him why I'm gone. Say I'm sick or something. The less people know about Cas the better"

"Dean you have nothing to eat" Sam says as he walks into the living room again. "I'm gonna go up to the store and pick some stuff up"

"Oh hey Sam, make sure to pick up some fresh tuna" Benny smiles "Didn't get to have my share last night after we caught tiny in there"

"Will do Benny" Sam leaves for the store and Dean decides to take a shower.

When Sam returned he and Benny put the cold and frozen stuff away and Dean started on dinner. The delicious smell of food coaxed Castiel out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Heya Cas, hungry?" Dean asks as he finished cooking up the tuna, Cas nods as Dean checked on the garlic fries and smiles. "Mmm don't that smell good?"

"Yes Alpha"

"Cas, what did I say earlier?" Dean looks over at Cas who kept his eyes on the floor but that didn't keep Dean from catching the blush that creeped up Castiel's neck.

"Yes Dean" He smiles and giggles.

"That's better, now grab a plate I'll get you some food"

 _'What? Alpha's going to serve me? Again? How is this real?'_  
"Okay" Cas grabs a plate and Dean slices off a piece of tuna for him then uses a fork to put some fries on his plate as well.

"You want some of Sam's veggie crap?" Dean asks.

"It's not crap Dean. It's really good Cas you should try it if you want" Sam says from behind the Omega.

"I'd love some" Cas smiles as he looks at his plate full of food. "Thank you" He sits at the table, waiting for the others to sit with their food.

"You don't have to wait for us Cas you can eat" Dean sits and grabs the ketchup sitting on the table for his fries then asks Cas if he wanted any.

"Is it good?"

"Absolutely, here try some" Dean squirts some ketchup onto Cas' plate. "You want anything for the tuna? Sam got rooster sauce, rice wine vinegar, relish" Dean could tell that Cas was confused. "Would you like it if I chose?"

"Yes please" Cas said as kind as possible.

"Here I like this" Dean grabs a fresh cut lemon wedge and squeezes it over Cas' tuna then does the same for his own. "Try it"

"Mmm" Cas couldn't believe the flavor that blossomed in his mouth, the tang of the lemon brought out the flavors in the seasonings Dean had cooked the fish with and it was delicious. He tries the veggies and Sam was right it was good, he finished them before trying the fries and besides the tuna they had to be his favorite part of the meal. "Thank you Alpha. Oh! I mean, thank you Dean"

"You're welcome Cas. You know, you don't have to thank me for making dinner. You don't have to thank me for anything nice actually. I do these things because I want to. I do them because I hope they'll make you happy Cas" Dean smiles.

 _'Did he just say he wants me to be happy?'_ Cas asks himself. _'This can't be real'_

After dinner Sam and Benny clean up as Dean askes Cas to follow him to the living room.

"Yes?" Cas was nervous as to where the conversation might go.

"Sam got you some medicine for your cuts and gauze for your ribs" Dean grabs the medical ointment and Epsom salts from Sam's bag and hands it to Cas. "You should rub some of the ointment in after you clean up"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to-" Cas starts walking towards the kitchen when Dean stops him.

"Wait, Cas. I didn't mean the kitchen. I meant yourself" Dean leads Cas to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh pair of sweats and a flannel from his room first and placing them on the clothes hamper. "I'll get the water going for you" Dean starts filling the tub with warm water then grabs Cas a fresh towel from the cabinet beside the shower. "Can you test the water, see if it's alright?"

Cas puts his fingers under the water and smiles when he felt it, the water was at the perfect temperature for him, not too cold but not too hot either. "It's perfect" He places the ointment Dean gave him on the sink and looks at the other that he still held.

"What's this for?" Cas hands over the white box to Dean and listened as he explained.

"It's bath salts, it'll help with the cuts and their quite relaxing too" Dean pops the box open and uses the measuring spoon found inside to scoop out four heaping spoonfuls of the salt, then mixed it into the water with his hand. When the bath was full Dean shuts the water off and hangs the towel over the rack on the shower door.

Sam pokes his head into the bathroom and knocks on the door to get their attention. "Time for another bag"

Sam hands the saline bag to Dean and he twists a wire hanger over the shower door frame to hang it up.

Dean turns to Cas and tries not to sound too much like an Alpha. "I need you to take your shirt off for me please"

Cas stiffened and fear started to roll off him in waves.

"No. No not like that. I want to connect the iv but you wouldn't be able to take your shirt off afterwards"

"Oh. S-sorry Alpha" Cas did as he was asked and removed the flannel then places it on the counter afterwards.

"It's okay handsome, I know you're scared and it's gonna take a while for you to adjust but you're safe here. I promise" Dean connects the iv to Cas' line then checked the water one last time to make sure the temperature didn't spike while it finished filling up. "Alright, I think you can handle the rest on your own. Make sure to keep your left arm out of the water and don't worry about scrubbing just yet, just soak in the warm water and relax. Oh and just pull the plug to drain the water when you’re done, but don't rush anything. Take as much time as you need and call me if you need anything" Dean places Cas' flannel in the hamper then leaves and closes the door behind him.

 _'Relax? I get to relax, and. . and bathe by myself?'_ Castiel removed his sweats and places them in the hamper with his shirt. He sticks his big toe into the water first, then the rest of his foot. It felt so nice and so warm. Cas holds onto the door as he places his other foot into the tub. He carefully lowers himself into the water and lays back against the shower wall. The water was amazing, it came up to his shoulders and it felt so good and smelled like flowers. Dean was right it was completely relaxing and he made sure to keep his left arm out of the water just like Dean said.

He looks up and notices a window that ran along the length of the shower wall, it had a black plastic curtain that hung on a rod. The Omega looks around the rest of the nicely sized bathroom as he soaks. The shower sat at the far end of the room and the hamper sat against the side of the cabinet where Dean got his towel from. The sink was on the opposite wall with cabinet space beneath it and had a nice hexagonal mirror that hung above it. The pattern reminded Cas of a honey comb. The toilet sat between the sink and the shower and the walls were a calming shade of green.

Castiel pulls the plug and drains the water once it gets cold then wraps the towel around himself to dry off. He leans against the sink and reads the label on the ointment before applying it. "First aid to help prevent infection in cuts, scrapes and burnes. Hope it doesn't hurt" Cas squeezed out a good sized glop of the ointment into his palm and rubs it into his legs, he's relieved when it doesn't sting or burn. Once the ointment was rubbed in thoroughly Castiel dresses in the fresh sweats that Dean brought him and tosses the towel over the metal shower frame. He grabs the red flannel and goes to put it on when he remembers the iv line.

"Dean? Dean!" Castiel calls out for the Alpha.

"I'm coming Cas" Dean enters the room seconds later. "Are you alright?" He looks for any sign that Cas might be hurt.

"Yes I am. I just can't put the shirt on with this" Castiel holds out his arm so Dean can disconnect the line then he slips the shirt on and fastens the bottons. "Thank you Alpha"

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Dean takes Cas to his room and pulls his fluffy blanket around the Omega. He connects another iv line that Sam hung earlier and smiles as he leaves. 

"Thank you Alpha" Castiel smiles back.

"Goodnight Cas"

_It was dark in the room and he was already chained to the rack. That's what they liked to call it, some even dubbed it the cross because of how your arms were stretched out at the sides and chained to a pole on either side while your feet were left to dangle freely. He heard footsteps behind him, Cas knew who it was just by the sound of his heavy boots hitting the floor. When the Alpha faced Castiel he could see the glow of his golden yellow eyes, he was in rut. It was always so much worse when he was in rut._

_"Ready to play Omega?" The sadistic Alpha asked._

_It was Azazel and Castiel was his favorite play toy. He loved to use whips and cains and well just about anything. Sometimes Azazel got creative and made new things to use on him, things like the shocker. He used that one a lot. This time he started with it before moving to a regular whip then blades, and as he always did he finished by knotting Castiel six ways to Sunday. Knotting didn't always help, sometimes it did when he was in heat but even then it would still hurt._

_"Scream for me Omega! Scream!" Azazel laughs as Cas screams._

_"Alpha! Alpha! ALPHA! ALPHA!" Castiel screams as Azazel knotted him for what felt like the hundredth time that night._

Castiel thrashed around screaming like in his dream. As always Dean came to wake him from the nightmare.


End file.
